The Lost Boys: Bleeding Romance
by BlackVeilBrides
Summary: Holli & her younger brother Chase are forced to move with their aunt to Santa Carla, but once she arrives Holli finds out there is more to this town then meets the eye.
1. Welcome To Santa Carla

**Chapter 1**

_Welcome To Santa Carla (Murder Capital Of The World)_

The trip was long and dreary, but we finally pulled into the paved driveway of my new home. I stepped out of the car placing my MP3 in my back pocket. "This is it?" I heard my younger brother Chase said with a frown of disgust on his face. "Yeah isn't it beautiful?" My Aunt Lace replied placing the key into the keyhole on the trunk of the car. "Holli how about a hand with the luggage dear? Holli?" I couldn't hear anyone over the music which was blearing out the headset that even my brother was singing "People Are Strange" by The Doors behind me. "Hello Holli?" Aunt Lace tapped on my shoulder, which made me turn around to face her angered glare. I took out one earpiece and glanced up to her. "Oh what did you say?" I said with a weak smile. "Get those out of your ears and help me with the luggage." I nodded placing the earpiece back in. We unloaded the suitcases and placed them on the porch next to the doorway. It was an old house to be living in not like the one we used to live have in Washington. The roof even had a few holes in it and the porch creaked when you stepped on it. "What kind of house is this Aunt Lace did a witch live here or what?" Chase laughed at the thought, but he's smile soon faded when we entered into the living room. The room was huge indeed, but oddly there were no lamps or any pug-in for one. "Where's the electricity?" I asked examining the dim room. Aunt Lace chuckled carelessly as if my question was of ignorance. "We won't have any till next week. The electrician is a post to come next Wednesday." Chase and I both gave a loud sigh of depression. I leaned over and picked up my bag placing it on my shoulder and walked down the hall to my new room. I made sure to shut the door when I entered so Chase wouldn't try to come in. I threw my stuff onto the small beaten bed I'd be sleeping in for several nights till I can buy and new one. I laid down pushing my stuff to the side and listened to my music. I finally closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

"Holli time for supper." Aunt Lace tapped on my door lightly. I rose up rubbing my eyes still half way asleep I walked over and opened the door. "Well someone got a nice nap in didn't we?" Aunt Lace teased. I yawned and raised my arms behind my neck to stretch. "Yeah I was exhausted." She smiled and turned down the hall; I followed behind. "So what are we having Lacey?" Chase said anxiously sitting down at his spot at the table; I sat across from him. "We are having spaghetti." Chase smiled ear to ear satisfied of the meal choice. "Holli are you alright you haven't said much since we got here." I glanced over to meet Aunt Lace's eyes watching me as I yawned. "Oh I'm just tired still. It was a long drive ya'know?" She nodded accepting the excuse. "So are we going to the carnival tonight?" Chase asked trying to clear up the silence between all of us. "Oh I forgot all about that. Well I guess we could go once we eat of course." "Sweet!" Chase blurted aloud. "Maybe there will be some hot girls there" I busted out laughing. "You're twelve Chase, way too young to be looking at girls, especially older ones." "Hey I might be twelve, but I know a lot for my age." Chase shouted back. "Okay you two stop fighting." Aunt Lace said placing our plates on the table. She sat down between Chase and me and began to eat.

After dinner, we got into the car, though Chase had to fight for the front seat, which I gave up on a year ago on, but he'd always seems to try and start something. I sat in the back seat and placed my headset in my ears. I watched the lights pass by from the carnival rides through the window as we entered town. As we turned the entered the parking lot I caught a glimpse of a group of guys dressed in black sitting on their motorcycles. Once we parked I jumped out of the car and turned to my aunt who was slowly making her way over to Chase. "Can I go on and I'll catch you all later?" I asked in a hurry taking my headset out and wrapping it around the player. "Sure you're old enough to go on without me watching your every move." Aunt Lace laughed patting Chase's head. He only frowned at the thought of being alone with Aunt Lace; she'd be a moment killer for sure. I nodded and raced to the corner where I'd seen the four boys, but when I arrived they had vanished.


	2. The Lost Boys

**Chapter 2**

_The Lost Boys_

I made my way into the heart of the carnival, it was larger then what I had expected, but I had to keep in mind this was Santa Carla and not the small town I once lived in. I passed the fairest wheel and caught the eye of one of the boys I'd saw a few minutes ago. He turned to one of the others and whispered something to him, which made him turn and look my way. I gazed down at the ground then ducked behind a booth that was selling pocketbooks. When I looked back they had once again vanished from my sight. I sighed with relief and made my way back into the large crowd, which had increased in size. I walked down to what looked to be some sort of throwing game where I saw Chase and Aunt Lace standing near a guy that was holding tickets. "She must be buying Chase some tickets." I thought as I passed by them. I glanced over people's heads seeing if I could spot the guys again and to my amazement I did. They were standing at the end of the fair on a deck with one of them smoking a cigarette. The four looked to be a few years older than me, but I couldn't tell for sure; I had to get a closer look somehow.

I slowly made my way to them; hiding behind rides, booths, and whatever else that could hide me from their sight. I noticed that one of the boys had bleach blonde hair that was spiked up, the next one had short curly dirty blonde, the third one had longish blonde, and the fourth had long black hair. One of the boys turned around and saw me leaning behind a cart that was full of popcorn. "Well, well look what we have here." I ducked turning myself where my back was against the cart praying they hadn't seen me. I heard a group of footsteps heading in my direction then come to a halt in front of the cart. I looked up to see the four staring down at me all grinning devilishly. I looked down at the ground nervously waiting to see what they would do to me. "I've never seen you around here before." The blonde spiky one said. I stood up slowly making sure they wouldn't push me back down or do something else to me. I dusted off my pants and then gave my attention to the four. "I just moved here." "Ah newcomer to town, I see now." He replied nudging one of the others who stepped forward. "Welcome to Santa Carla then. I'm Paul." I nodded then looked to the spiky haired one. "Name's David" I went down the line to the next one. "Marko" Then the next one, "Paul" The last one said with a slight nod. "How about you sweetie; do you have a name?" David said lighting a cigarette and placing it between his lips. "Holli" I replied glancing over the boys heads to see Chase motioning with his hands for me to follow him. "Uh if you boys could excuse me my little brother wants me for some reason." I slid between David and Marko and turned to say my goodbyes. "Care to hang tomorrow then? The carnival doesn't end for two more days." David asked taking a draw from the cigarette. "Sure I'll try and be down here when they open up." "Sounds good" Marko said as Paul noticed Chase still jumping and waving for me to leave. "I'm guessing that kid's your brother?" He said trying not to laugh. I turned to seeing Chase, still acting like a complete idiot, then turned back around to Paul. "Sadly yes" I replied a bit embarrassed. "Well we shall see you tomorrow night then Holli, me and the boys have to head out." David threw the cigarette down on the ground and made his way pass me into the now dying crowd; the other boys followed shortly behind him. "Who were they?" Chase asked running up to me from behind. "Just some guys I met." I said with a smile. "Well Aunt Lace is ready to go so we better head to the car. "I nodded and followed him to the car. "How was it?" Aunt Lace asked me as I sat down in the car seat. "It was okay." "She met a group of guys who are older then she is and she's now all happy and crap." Chase blurted out. I glanced at him with a death stare, which made him sink back into his seat. "Seems you had fun then" She said pulling out of the parking lot trying to keep the rude comments she was thinking to herself.


	3. Become One Of Us

**Chapter 3**

_Become One Of Us_

"Hey Holli get up!" Chase said banging his fist on my forehead. I grabbed his wrist and gave it a nice twist making him drop down on his knees yelping in pain. "Give up?" I said getting out of bed. "Yes… please...let go..." He sighed with relief as I released him taking; he took his hand and held the other rubbing where I had grabbed him. "Why did you do that; it really hurt." Tears started to form at the corners of his light blue eyes. I saw he was about to burst into tears so I kneeled down and apologized to shut him up from telling Aunt Lace, who would ground me if he was to tell her. Then I couldn't go hang out with David and the others tonight at the carnival. "Come help me out for a second you two." Aunt Lace popped her head around the corner to see where we were. "Coming" Chase replied running down the hallway I continued to walk at my own pace, which was very slow. Finally, I got to where I saw where Aunt Lace and Chase were at; they seemed to be trying to unload something from the car's trunk. "What did you get?" I asked walking over to them peeking into the trunk. "A television? How's it going to work without and electricity?" I asked looking over to Aunt Lace. "Once the electrician comes we will have a use for it. I found it cheap at a store on my way back from looking for any places that were hiring." She said as I helped her carry the T.V. into the living room. "Will we have cable or satellite?" Chase asked placing the remote on the table. "Not sure yet really, have to see the prices and all first before I decide." "Well what do you two want to dinner, it's about 5p.m. If I read the clock right" Chase and I chuckled lightly Aunt Lace had always found a way to make us both laugh even in the oddest of ways. "I was planning on going back to the carnival tonight if that okay." I said hoping she wouldn't mind. "As long as you aren't out to late, I'm fine with you going out. It would do you some good to get to know Santa Carla better." Aunt Lace smiled I guess she was happy that I actually wanted to go out somewhere unlike most of the time when I would just sit around listening to music all day. "Hey why can't I go?" Chase asked pulling on Aunt Lace's shirt. She pulled it out of his hands and let out a small groan. "For one I bet Holli has plans and she wouldn't want you to ruin anything, am I correct Holli?" "Yup" I replied with a smirk. "Maybe we can go later though Chase, if I get everything organized around here." She said picking up a few dirty dishes off the table. "So can I go on? I'll pick up something to eat on the way." I watched as Chase gave me a angered look then stuck his tongue out at me. "That's a bit too childish there Chase, no wonder she won't let you go." I teased. He started to pout walking over to the couch with his arms crossed. "Can't go anywhere without these." Aunt Lace tossed me a pair of keys. "Nah I think I'll just walk really." I replied placing the keys on the table. She shrugged and started to dust the counters, "Guess that's fine to." I went to my room and tried to find something to wear.

"To pink" I said tossing the tank top behind me onto the newly formed pile of clothes I had in the middle of the room. "This looks nice" I said holding a dark colored blouse up to get a better look. "Yup looks good to me." I threw the clothes I had in my floor into the bottom of my closet so Aunt Lace wouldn't see them, yet anyways. Once dressed in the accepted outfit I grabbed some money I had stashed in my jewelry box and dashed out the front door. It was almost dusk and I was running just on time, the carnival opened in about 15 minutes, which was plenty of time to get a small snack. I saw a small restaurant at the corner as I made my way downtown. "This should do I guess." I said opening the door and stepping in. The fresh aroma of pizza roamed the entire place making me water at the mouth vaguely. "I'll have a slice of pepperoni please" I said handing the guy a five dollar bill. He nodded taking the money and went into the kitchen bringing out a small box. "Thank you very much" I smiled taking the box into my hands. The smell was lovely and I couldn't wait to devour the slice. I sat down at a table facing outwards so I could watch the people walk by, it wasn't very entertaining, but it would do till I got done eating. Once I finished I got up to leave when I heard the sound of motorcycles in the distance coming down the road. "Must be them." I said with a grin of excitement.

I entered the carnival thorough a pair of iron gates that appeared to be taken from a graveyard and glanced the area for the boys. I finally spotted them hanging out near the dock. "Why hello boys" I said with a greeting but nervous smile. The boys stopped chatting to each other and turned to me. "You're late" David said taking a draw from his cigarette. "I'm sorry I stopped and got a "bite" to eat before I came." The four busted out in laughter; I just stood there in total confusion. "Excuse us if we have no manners." David said still chuckling then giving the others a harsh look telling them to stop. "Oh it's fine though I have no idea why you thought it was funny." I said sitting down on the edge of the steps beside where David was standing. "Don't mind us" Paul said with a smirk. "We just have a few odd moments here and there." I laughed slightly not wanting to stand out given that I was very nervous talking to them, but I'd always been the timid non-talkative kind of girl anyways. "So how do you like Santa Carla so far Holli?" David asked looking at me; I turned my attention to the ground. "Why are you looking at the ground?" Marko asked watching me as I pondered. "Heh she's nervous that she's surrounded by a bunch of handsome guys like us am I correct?" Paul teased. "You two shut your mouths!" David said with a stern tone to his voice. Paul and Marko exchanged glances and lowered their heads; Dwayne chuckled in silence. "Now as I was saying sweetie, how do you like it here?" I raised my head to meet David's eyes watching me. "I like it so far." I replied softly trying to avoid eye contact. "Hmm seems those two were right you aren't comfortable are you?" He smiled slightly as he turned to whispered something to Paul and the others. "Let's go for a ride." David said giving a devilish grin. "But…" I caught myself and thought of what fun it could be riding out with a bunch of guys on motorcycles, which I'd never been allowed or had the opportunity to do; what could go wrong? I stood up dusting the dirt off my butt then gave my attention to the boys, "Alright I guess I'll tag along" The other three smiled widely at my answer and stood up. "Good follow us then." David said heading out.

I follow them to a small parking lot where they had parked their bikes. Each got onto their bike, all but me who stood there looking ignorant. David laughed, "Come here, you can ride with me." I smiled and jumped on his bike placing my arms around his sides lightly hoping he wouldn't notice. "Alright boys let's go." They all started the bikes and in mere moments we were on the road with the wind blowing through my hair. The ride went by fast, but might have been because I was enjoying it to much. They parked outside of a once-luxurious hotel that looked to have been hit by and earthquake in the past. I watched as David entered threw a large crack in the side, the others follow and so did I. When I walked in I saw two old couches, a beaten table, a few shelves and nothing more. "Welcome to our place." David said sitting down on one of the couches propping his feet up on the table. Paul sat at what looked to be an old bar table with some stools and Marko and Dwayne sat on the other couch across from David. "Come sit" David said patting beside him with one of his hands. "Uh sure" I walked over and sat down placing my hands in my lap. "Nice place you have here" I said looking around. "Thanks found it at random, but though it's seen its days we still think this place is useful." David said sitting up then reaching out for a glass that was sitting on the table. "So have you heard any rumors about Santa Carla?" Paul asked turning around in the stool. "Well my aunt told me they say that vampires live here." "Do you believe them?" David looked to me curiously. "Partly I guess." "Partly?" Marko said looking confused. "Well I don't' know if they're true, but it is possible that there are vampires right?" "Sure" David replied sarcastically with a grin. He looked to the table then to Marko who got up and went to a back room. I watched as he brought a pitcher of a reddish liquid and placed it on the table. "What's this?" I asked as David poured a glass of it and placed it in front of me. "Just a drink" He replied turning to Paul who handed him four more glasses which he filled and passed out to the boys. "Cheers" Paul said gulping the drink down. Marko and Dwayne drank theirs a few moments apart. "Well?" David asked holding a glass up to me. "Don't worry so much" He placed the glass in my hand and took his own. "On the count of three" He smiled seeing I had raised my glass to my mouth. "One...two...three." We both slowly drank the unknown liquid and sat the glasses on the table not noticing the others had watched me. "Seems dawn is upon us boys" David said standing up looking outside. "What? I've been here all night?" I asked looking up at David. "Sure have" He replied offering me his hand to help me stand; I accepted it and stood in front of him as the others just kept smiling at me. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked them trying to wipe whatever it was off. They all laughed even David joined and I finally had to join in as well. "I better head home my aunt's going to be pissed anyways." I said turning around to David. "Tomorrow then?" He asked placing his hand on the side of my face making me blush. I nodded giving him a warm smile; I finally got the nerves and leaned up and pecked his forehead then I made my way out. I arrived at home and tip-toed my way to my bedroom where I collapsed on the bed**.**


	4. Lost In The Shadows

**Chapter 4**

_Lost In The Shadows_

"Holli? HOLLI!" Aunt Lace shouted down the hall. "Is she home?" Chase asked looking up at her. "Go see" She replied walking back into the living room. "Holli?" Chase repeated several time as he ran down the hall into my room. "Hello? Hey Holli get up its like 7 in the evening." He said banging on the bed's headboard. "Go away brat" I mumbled in the pillow. "Where were you last night? Making out with one of those guys?" He laughed. I jumped up snatching the color of his shirt. "How bout you shut up about what I was doing last night, it's none of your business is it?" He shook his head several times making me loose my grip; he ran out of the room not looking back. "God why do I feel so weak?" I asked walking over to my dresser. "I have to get ready and meet them at the hotel." I said picking up a thing of powered foundation. I opened it and grabbed the sponge thing that you use to put it on with and glanced up at the mirror, which made me freeze up. "What the…." I dropped the makeup and placed my hand on the mirror, which gave a see through image of myself. "Why am I transparent?" "Holli!" I heard Aunt Lace's voice echo down the hall. "Coming!" I went back to putting the makeup on and getting dressed.

"Why were you late getting home last night?" She asked as I entered the living room. "I had to get a ride home from a friend." I replied looking over to see Chase watching T.V. "Cool we have T.V. now." I said slowly making my way to the doorway. "And where do you think your going?" Aunt Lace asked with an angered tone. "The carnival" I replied softly. She let out a sigh and motioned me to go on that she'd deal with me later. I ran out the door and sprinted to the abandoned hotel that I'd meet David and them at. I went into the hotel to see the boys there to greet me with smirks on their faces. "Hello Holli" David said as I stepped over to them. "Good evening" I replied sitting at the bar. "I want to talk to you David." I said getting up from the bar and walking over to another room, he shrugged at Paul and follow behind. "Yes, what did you need?" He asked watching me, examining my facial expressions. "This might sound weird at first, but…." I trailed off knowing it would make me sound like a foul. "Go on" He said stepping in the room, closing the door slightly. "Well this morning or I mean evening I got up and went to my dresser to put my makeup on and I looked up at the mirror…." "And what did you see?" "I saw me of course, but it wasn't normal." "How wasn't your reflection normal?" He smirked trying not to laugh. "It was transparent" I said looking down. "I see and do you have any idea why?" I looked up to him and shook my head. "Not at all" "Would you like to know?" He asked opening the door and stepping out. "Yes" "Come here then" I tilted my head confused but nodded and stepped out. "Oh my god!" I screamed ducking behind David. He laughed, "Don't worry that's just Paul, Marko, and Dwayne." The three walked closer to me and David, "Why is she scared?" Paul laughed. "She'll get used to it." He replied. Dwayne sighed and the three changed back to normal. "You can come out from behind me Holli." David said with a small sigh. "They were…." I stepped out and saw that they were human again. "But…" "No worries girly, we're human for the moment at least." Paul said plopping on the couch. "You three had fang and…" "Let me explain" David interrupted leading me to the couch making me sit beside him. "How to explain this…." David pondered then pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I watched as he placed it in his mouth and take a few draws. "We're vampires." He said calmly. "And your one as well or half one at least." He added taking another draw. My eyes widened, "What? A vampire?" I jumped up and looked to Paul who nodded. "You're joking right?" David stood up shaking his head. "Sorry sweetie, but it's true."

An hour passed as we just hung around the hotel; I just sat on the couch beside David questioning what he had told me. "How am I one?" I turned to him, while he was looking at a magazine. "The drink I gave you yesterday was actually blood and if you drink it you become half vampire." He smirked returning to his reading. "But" He added. "You won't be a full vampire till you feed from a source." "So all of you are vampires then?" I asked glancing over at Paul, Marko, then Dwayne. "We sure are" David said tossing the magazine on the table. "When are we going out for a snack?" Paul asked "Well we don't have long till dawn so let's go." David got up and headed with the others to their bikes. "Coming?" He asked waiting on me. I slowly made my way outside and onto David's bike. "Where to?" Marko asked starting his bike. "The beach" David replied starting his bike as well. We set off to the beach which didn't take long from the hotel; we didn't part the bikes this time, but took a new route….through the beach. The boys howled as we raced around in the sand terrifying the teens that were drunk and having a great time at their little bonfire. David stopped and Paul halted beside him then the other two beside Paul. "Ready?" David asked getting off his bike. The others nodded and transformed into their vampiric forms and raced after the kids. I sat on David's bike and watched horrified of what I was seeing. David made his way back to his bike to see that I hadn't moved. He wiped the blood off his mouth and placed a hand on the handlebar. "Are you aright Holli?" He looked at me concerned. "Just confused that's all." I replied stepping off the bike. "Don't worry sweetie, you'll end up feeding and becoming a full vampire soon I can sense it." I shivered at the thought of me biting someone's neck and drinking every bit of blood they had. "Let's go sit on the beach" I asked randomly looking over at David to see what he'd say. He glanced over at me his green eyes slightly glowing in the dim lighted beach. "I guess" He replied with a light sigh, I gave him a warm smile which he ignored and walked off to the beach.

We sat down at the edge of the beach watching the waves roll in and out while Paul and the others were playing around with one of the teen boy's Frisbees tossing it back and forth to each other while listening to "Walk This Way" by Aerosmith from a jukebox that the teens had listened to. "Guess when I thought my life would be different once I got to Santa Carla I wasn't joking." I laughed. "Heh, but you'll soon start enjoying it I can promise that." David replied laughing then grunting as if he was getting bored sitting and watching the ocean. He turned slightly watching me as I leaned back onto the sand. "What are you doing?" He asked watching me fix my hair so I wouldn't get any sand in it. "Watching the sky" I replied looking over to him with a smirk. The other three had made there way down the beach leaving me and David alone with the fire still burning behind us. David sighed and laid back on the beach placing his arms to the side. I laughed as he was thinking how stupid it was just laying on the beach looking up at a black starless sky. "You know what I never asked you" David turned to his head slightly so he could see me better." "Hmmm?" I replied looking at him. "Your age" "Ah" I laughed. "Nineteen" "Nineteen…" He whispered to himself looking back up at the sky. "You know I think I might get used to life like this…." I said closing my eyes. David smiled broadly and slowly moved his hand and intertwining it with mine. I felt his cold touch, which sent a small chill down my spine; I opened my eyes to see that he had moved closer our sides now touched lightly making me feel nervous. "Holli." I felt David sit up; I sat up as well and gazed at him. "Yes?" I replied. "If you're going to join our clan there's just one thing to keep in mind." He said in his stern tone. I nodded. "You will have to do whatever I say like the others do." "Alright" I said standing up. "Hey It's almost sunrise we better be heading back David." I heard Paul yell as I saw them walking our way. David stood up behind me and placed his arms around my waist and leaned down kissing the side of my neck tickling me. "David!" I gasped as he trailed kisses down my neck. Paul and the others watched in amusement as David continued to nip at my neck making me want to burst out laughing or back kick him in the groin. "She's turning red" Paul snickered. David finally stopped and gave Paul a look that made him shut up. "Well be at the bikes" He said walking off with Marko and Dwayne, David and I followed soon after he'd finished having his fun.


	5. Say Hello To Lance Santa Carla

**Chapter 5**

_Say Hello To Lance Santa Carla_

"What's this?" Lance said looking at the poles on the deck. "Missing posters?" He smirked as he read the descriptions. "Seems I'm not the only vampire in Santa Carla, shall they welcome me or try to kill me?" He asked himself stepping off onto the beach. Lance was a rouge vampire who had been kicked out of his clan for trying to over power their leader in Los Angeles. He'd made his way to Santa Carla to seek a new life or to destroy someone else's instead. "Looks like someone was attacked here" He picked up a piece of a white tank top covered in dried blood. He lifted it to his nose and sniffed it then threw it back down. "I was right I'm not alone here, but that isn't what I'm here for." He made his way down the beach to where the fire was at the night before. "Female and male impressions in the sand" He walked over them scooting his feet as he did making the figures vanish. "Wouldn't like the police looking that those now do we?" Lance laughed under his breath. "I think I'm going to like it here. Say hello to Lance Santa Carla!" He yelled aloud with a possessed smile stuck to his face.


	6. Love Is With Your Brother

**Chapter 6**

_Love Is With Your Brother_

It was late when I got back to the hotel with the boys well more like early for most, but you get what I mean. David showed me a spare place where I could sleep and I thanked him as he and the others went upstairs and turned in for the day, I went to sleep myself shortly after. We woke up at sundown and meet up in the main room of the hotel to plan our night. "What's the plan David?" Marko asked pulling up a chair beside Paul who had a deck of cards. "Not sure yet" He replied propping his feet up on the table the placing his arms around the back of my neck pulling me closer to him. I leaned my head back against the couch and smiled lightly. I was happy for my new life, I'd forgotten all about Chase and Aunt Lace, but I didn't mind I was in my own world now and they were the least thing I would think about. "Go fish." Marko said with a sigh of relief as Dwayne picked up a card from the desk. I looked up at David who seemed to be in deep thought about something. "David…" I said, he turned and looked to me. "What would happen if I did agree to become a full vampire and feed?" "Then you'd be a complete part of our clan" He replied gazing into my light blue eyes. We lost ourselves in thought looking into each other's eyes then without noticing that our lips touched. His kiss was soft and demanding all at once, but sadly only lasted a few moments before he broke away. I frowned slightly wanting it to have lasted longer, but I got why he had broken away so quickly; I glanced behind us to see Paul and the others watching; when they saw me staring they turned around and continued their game. "Follow me" David whispered lightly and stood up. I followed him into an empty room where he shut the door behind as I entered. He looked to me his eyes filled with lust, as I knew then what he, no what we wanted.

I stood at the edge of the bed as he made his way over in front of me then with out warning he tilted my head up and kissed me this time he made positive it was a lot rougher and longer forcing his tongue into my mouth. We fell back onto the bed and he fell onto of me. He smirked, "Seems I'm in control sweetie" With that he leaned down and started kissing up and down my neck making me shiver with pleasure. He moved down and nipped around my color bone making me yelp lightly in pain, but I got used to it quickly. "Am I part or your clan yet?" I asked poking him in the side seeing if I could get him to laugh, but it didn't faze him. He raised his head with a devilish smirk pasted to his face, "Not yet" He teased. I laughed as he kissed down where my shirt collar ended. "This seems to be in "my" way." He looked up to me I narrowed my eyes playfully and laughed. "You'll owe me a shirt then." "I can deal with that." He answered quickly turning his attention to my still covered body that was driving him insane. He slowly slid the shirt down my shoulders slightly tearing it in the process. Once that was out of the way he went to kissing me, now across the belly then around my waistline. Both our clothes layers slightly faded within the next half an hour. Then within another hour or so we'd completed our desiring night. David helped me get dressed and I helped him button his shirt stealing kisses from him now and then. He grabbed his coat and we made our way back into the main room to see Marko dozed off on the couch and Paul and Dwayne still playing cards.


	7. Reported Missing

**Chapter 7**

_Reported Missing_

"Uh hello? Is this the police?" Aunt Lace held the phone nervously with her other hand rubbing Chase's hair; he was hugging her tightly around the waist with his bloodshot eyes glancing up. "Yes ma'am can I help you?" The male officer replied. "Yes I'd like to file a missing person." "And who is this missing person ma'am?" "She's my niece." "I see and can you describe her?" "She's nineteen, short dark brown hair, blue eyes, about 5ft4in." Aunt Lace said curling the phone wire around her finger. "Alright I'll have someone come and talk to you tomorrow, just stay calm." Thank you officer." She replied slightly relieved. "Good night ma'am." "Good night" She hung up the phone and kneeled down hugging Chase tightly. "We'll find her don't you worry." Chase nodded hiding his head against her shirt crying.


	8. Welcome To The Club, Holli

**Chapter 8 **

_Welcome To The Club, Holli_

"Time to raise sunshine" Paul shouted up at me, I released my grip on the ceiling pillar and followed him into the main room. "Time for dinner boys" David said with that we went and jumped on the bikes. I wrapped my arms around David's waist and laid my head against his back as we rode to the beach. We arrived and made our usual scare of the drunken teens then parked the bikes. Paul and the other two dashed to catch their meal while David stayed behind waiting for my decision. "What will it be?" He asked looking at me. I walked over and stood beside him glancing up into his eyes. "I'll do whatever you like" I whispered with a demonic tone. David took my hand and led me down to the beach where Paul and the others were having their fun chasing the teens around the beach listening to their screams of anguish. "Welcome to the party!" Paul yelled biting into a young girl's neck. David walked down the beach and scooped up a handful of blood from a torn body. "Here" He said showing me the hand full up blood. I licked my lips as hunger took over more then my mind could handle. David smiled as he saw me transform and cupping my hands under his tilting them to my mouth. "Welcome to the clan Holli" David said licking the remaining blood off his hands.

We arrived home and settled into our typical spots at the hotel, Paul, Marko, and Dwayne sat at the bar playing cards while David and I sat on the couch exchanging glances every so often. "I heard some police officers talking about you Holli a little while ago." Paul said shaking his head at Marko who then drew a card off the deck. "What about me?" I glanced at David who seemed to be spaced out in his magazine. "They just posted a missing poster on one of the electric poles near the deck." Paul continued. "I see, looks like Aunt Lace called the cops on me." I laughed. "Seems so" David said turning the page. "We need to be careful not to let them see you then." He added. I nodded, placing my head against his chest. "I also heard of this guy who seems to be causing some havoc at this beach party on the private part of the beach line." Paul said folding his cards and walking over to the other couch. "What about this guy?" David asked closing his magazine and laying it down on the table. "Didn't get much info about him, but I heard some people were killed." "So? It was a thief or some kid playing killer." David laughed, placing his arm around me noting to Paul not to start anything with me. "Nah no gun wounds" Paul said leaning back. "What then?" David asked anxiously. "They were ripped apart" My eyes widened. "What could have done that?" I asked Paul who gave no expression. "A rouge vampire" David answered angered. "Rouge vampire?" I questioned David's answer. "It's a vampire who was kicked out of their clan for good reasons like trying to over throw their leader or trying to take away the leader's mate, and so on.." Paul explained. "I see" I said thinking about the situation. "So is he a threat?" "Matters how strong his determination is and what he's after here." David said standing up motioning for Paul to follow. The two stepped outside the finish their discussion leaving me out. "Want to join?" Marko turned to me with a smile. I got up and walked over taking Paul's sit. "Sure" I replied taking a hand full of cards.

After we had finished our tenth game of Go Fish David and Paul finally came back into the lair. "We need to find out who is this guy is and if he is a vampire or just an idiot trying to cause trouble." David said to Paul then looking to me. "And we need to keep our newest member safe." The three nodded in agreement. "Holli you'll be staying with me. You three can handle staying in her room right?" "Sure we're fine with that." Paul said as the other two nodded. "Alright then let's turn in sunrise will be here soon." I followed David upstairs into his lair where he told me how exactly to place myself on the ceiling so he could hold me close it was difficult, but I managed to do it.


	9. Snack At The Beach

**Chapter 9**

_Snack At The Beach_

"Another beach party with no survivors, just the way I like it." Lance grinned as he wiped the blood off of his face with the girl's shirt. He stood up letting the bloodless body crash into the sand as he caught the glance of more missing posters on a pole. "Now what's this, a new missing poster?" He tore the paper off the wooden post. "Holli Rainz interesting… sex: female, age: 19, height: 5ft4in, hair color: dark brown, eyes: light blue, last seen heading to the carnival on Oct, 10th." Lance folded the flyer and placed it in his jean's pocket. "I'll hang onto this one." Lance made his way down the street glancing inside the windows of the shops. "Now that I think about it I didn't see her body at the beach when I saw those bodies a few days ago… and I haven't killed her… yet anyways." He stopped for a moment and remembered the sand impressions. "Skinny… short hair…the female sand figure matches that." Lance continued walking pulling out the flyer and glancing at the pictured. "Hmm I'll have to keep an eye out for this girl. She seems interesting." He closed the flyer and returned it to his pocket as he walked into a night bar.


	10. Search Continues

**Chapter 10**

_Search Continues_

"Alright so have you heard anything else?" The officer asked holding a small notepad and a pen in each hand. "No I haven't heard from her at all." Aunt Lace said trying not to cry and make her mascara run. "I see, well as you have seen from all the missing poster it's quiet common that people go missing mostly teenagers here in Santa Carla." The officer replied writing something down in the notebook. "Have they found out anything Aunt Lace?" Chase asked stepping outside. "Go back in the house honey, I'll be there shortly." "It's alright Miss, we have as much as we need." He said closing the notebook and placing it in his car. "Alright please contact me if you find out anything." She said waving to him as he pulled out. "I'll be sure to" Aunt Lace returned inside the house and continued cleaning watching Chase sit on the couch reading a comic book. "What are you reading?" She asked with a faint smile. "_Vampires Everywhere_, I got it from a friend a school." Aunt Lace shook her head, "You shouldn't be reading horror comics it will give you nightmares." She tried to snatch the book but Chase jumped up placing it under him then sat back down. "It's not scary, it's funny." He said with a smile. She gave up and returned to her chores, just happy he had his mind off of Holli's disappearance.


	11. New Vampire In Town

**Chapter 11**

_New Vampire In Town_

I made my way to the main room to see no one else up yet so I laid down on the couch and thought about what this guy was after. "Well you beat us this time girly" Paul said stretching his arms out trying to make them pop. I sat up and greeted him as he took a seat in front of me. "Why is David so protective over me?" I asked making sure to keep my voice at a whisper so the others couldn't hear me. "Ah well he's very fond of you I can tell you that much. Plus I already bet you two have something going on between one another right?" He smirked then snickered when I didn't answer right away. "So you haven't?" He asked examining my facial expressions seeing if he could notice if I was embarrassed yet or angry for him asking such a question. "Well do you at least love him?" He sighed. "Yes I do love him more then anything or anyone else" I finally answered looking above Paul to see David standing in the doorway with a wide smirk glued to his face. Paul turned around and tried not to laugh, "Hello David" He said watching David walk over and sit beside me still partially asleep. "Go get the others up" David said rubbing one of his eyes then leaning back. Paul got up and walked into his and the other boys' room. "I heard what you said" David said with a chuckle. "Oh uh…." I lost my words as I became nervous. "Just so you know I love you too sweetie." I looked to him and smiled, "Here we all are" Paul said with Marko and Dwayne dragging behind him. "All right let's go out for a bit get some fresh air and maybe a snack." David said standing up suggestion to the others to go on without him. They followed his instructions and walked out to the doorway. "I can't say how pleased I am that you chose to join us Holli." David said. I turned and hugged him holding him tightly not wanting to let go. He pulled away slightly enough till he could face me only to pull me into a long moist kiss. Paul and the other just made rude faces thinking David couldn't see then till they saw him giving them a death stare forcing them to head off outside. I smiled extensively as we separated, I was happy on where I was now, not longer at home with a boring life of having to listen to Aunt Lace and dealing with Chase; those days were over for good and I wouldn't going to miss them one bit.

I hopped onto David's bike and we raced off to the beach like we had done for several nights to play around and find a bite to eat. We got to the beach to see that someone had already beaten us to our meal. "What the hell happened here?" Paul asked kicking one of the dead blood drained bodies over on its back to revile large gashes in the neck area. "Thought so" Paul said looking up at David to hear he's input. "Seems we have a visitor boys" David said turning around placing me behind him. "Ah so you all are the vampires that keep stealing my meals." Lance said stepping out from the forest line on to the beach. "Your meals" Paul laughed, "You don't have the right…" "Paul do me a favor and shut the hell up!" David yelled interrupting Paul then focusing his attention to the dark skinned vampire. "Why are you here?" He asked placing one hand behind him grabbing my hand pulling my closer to him to try and hide me from sight. "No need to hide her, I can scene her presence anyway." Lance laughed. "Like I said why are you here?" David's tone became harsher. "Well I was passing through till I saw a certain flyer that interested me greatly." Lance pulled out a missing poster and held it up. "My poster?" I whispered lightly to David as I faintly saw my picture on the flyer. "Are you after her?" David demanded, his voice volume rising as he became angered. Lance gave David a wicked look. "Well I wouldn't want to leave here empty handed now would I?" He replied stepping a few steps closer. "Do you think you can just barge into another vampire's territory and steal one of their own never the less their mate? I think not!" David shouted letting go of me and lunging himself at Lance pulling him up into the air by the collar of his shirt and slamming him into the sand, pining him to the ground. Lance laughed and kicked David in to gut making him soar through the air and hit a nearby tree. "That all you got, you're weaker then my old clan was." Lance laughed as he got to his feet. "Get him!" David shouted to the other boys as he regained his balance. The three jumped after Lance, but none could hit nor catch him.

"Pitiful I say" Lance said as he kneed Marko in the stomach knocking him to the ground. "David!" I shouted running up in front of him to shield Lance's side kick. The kick landed in my rib cage crushing several ribs in the process sending me to the ground gasping in pain. "Now, now don't make me kill you too Holli." Lance laughed as he held me up by the ends of my hair. "David here" Marko said passing David a piece off of a broken sail that was buried in the sand. David got up and ran behind Lance stabbing him through the chest with the sail piece. Lance dropped me and I feel to the ground unconscious. Lance fell to his knees screaming and cursing as he started to gag for air then finally collapsing onto the beach. David ran over to me and picked me up then carried me to his bike. Marko and the others staggered behind beaten and bruised, but were healing slowly.


	12. What Next?

**Chapter 12**

_What Next?_

David made his way into the hotel laying me on the couch. "Will she be okay?" Marko asked looking to David who said nothing, but only looked to me. A few hours pasted as the night slowly faded, "David we need to turn in." Paul said as he made his way to his part of the hotel. David placed his hands under my body and carried me to his room where he laid me in the darkest corner on a small cot. David sat beside the bed leaning back against the wall smoking a cigarette waiting for me to wake up. But I did not. Another hour passed and David couldn't hold on finally falling asleep against a pillar.

Night finally came as David woke up to hear something moving. "Holli?" He jumped to his feet to see me rising up slowly. "Raise and shine" David said with a light smile then replacing it with an angered expression. "What the hell were you thinking?" He said with a stern yet caring tone. I opened my eyes to see David standing there holding my hands his facial expressions also noted he didn't sleep well. "I'm sorry." I replied softly. He shook his head and helped me walk to the main room where he led me to the couch. "Welcome back Holli" Paul said in a cheerful tone. I smiled slightly as everyone came in glad to know that I was alright. "Lance." Paul said at random. "Hmm?" David's face read confusion. "Lance doesn't that name ring a bell to you David?" David sighed as he seemed to hate hearing the name. "I thought he looked familiar." He said looking to Paul who gave a look of concern. "Are you alright David?" "I'm fine." He replied giving me the devilish smile I loved to see, but I could scene there was something wrong. "David you're bleeding!" I squealed looking closer then pulling the side of my shirt to the top of his chest around his collar bone. Paul and the others raced over helping me lay him out on the couch while I held my shirt against the wound.

"She hasn't moved" Marko said to Paul as he stepped outside. Dwayne sighed amending a hint of misery intertwined. "I don't understand why he hasn't healed fully yet." Paul said pondering back and forth. Marko and Dwayne shrugged. Paul walked over and glanced inside to see me crying on top of David chest repeating "You'll be okay, don't you worry." "What are you crying for?" I raised my head to meet David's eyes glaring at me. "You're alive!" I shouted wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. He laughed, "Why wouldn't I be?" He sat up with me still hugging him tightly. "I thought I lost you!" I shook my head not wanting to think of the thought. "I didn't know what I could do; you were bleeding and wouldn't stop." David raised one of his hands and wiped a tear from my eye. "I wouldn't leave you alone here, even if I was dying." David leaned up and kissed my lips lightly, but pleasantly. "Why hello there" Paul said walking into the room. David nodded not in the mood to deal with Paul's rudeness, "How long was I out?" "Eh bout two hours" Paul looked to Dwayne who nodded. "Glad your back though we were wondering why you were slow on healing." Paul said taking a seat at the bar. "I'm not sure myself" David replied seeing that I turned around; my back facing him now, he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Better go on and turn in sun's bout up" Paul said walking by us on to his room where the other two had disappeared to. "Let's get some sleep Holli" I nodded and followed David upstairs.


	13. Say Hello To My Stake Vampire

**Chapter 13**

_Say Hello To My Stake Vampire_

"Ugh" Lance grunted as he slowly stood up pulling the piece of the sail out and slamming it on a large rock that was protruding from the beach. "Damn it!" He cursed rolling his neck making it snap into place. "I swear I'll get her from him now matter if I have to rip his freaking head off!" Lance made his way onto the road and into a weapon shop. "Was that a?" Alex asked looking to Ethan who nodded pulling out a wooden stake from his side belt. "Wait till he comes out and we'll follow him." Ethan said pulling Alex into the alley. "They don't have anything that could even kill a damn rabbit." Lance said busting out the door and making his way on down the street. "Now!" Ethan shouted jumping out in front out Lance who just busted out laughing. "What's this?" He said looking at the stake Ethan was holding up. "It's a stake you blasted blood sucker!" Alex pulled out his stake and held it up above his head. "And what do you plan on doing with that hack of wood?" Lance asked annoyed. "Stab you threw the heart duh!" Alex blurted. "You don't tell them what you are going to do dim-wit." Ethan whispered to Alex. "Oops…my bad" Ethan sighed. "Alright sorry to break in, but I'll be leaving now." Lance slid around the two boys who turned and ran after him stakes held high. "You two are very irritating." Lance said knocking the stakes out of the boys' hands. "Crap he knocked them out of our hands, result to plan B." Ethan said pulling a bottle on water out. "You have got to be kidding me." Lance shook his head and made a run for the scrap yard with Ethan and Alex sprinting behind.


	14. The Vampire Hunter Duo

**Chapter 14**

_The Vampire Hunter Duo_

It had been two months now since I had moved to Santa Carla and joined David's clan of vampires I had grown extremely attached to the group, especially David, they were now my family and I enjoyed every moment of it. "Tonight's plan is?" Paul stood waiting patiently. "How about you three head out me and Holli will meet you at the beach later." "Hmm alright then" Paul replied curious on what David was up to, but didn't want to be yelled at for asking questions. "Marko, Dwayne let's go!" The two popped out of the hallway and followed Paul out. "Why did you tell them to go on?" I asked adjusting myself slightly on the couch. "Does it matter why I sent them on?" David asked glancing at me with a suggestion. I shook my head slightly with a smile. "Not at all master" He grinned at the nickname and leaned down kissing the side of my neck lightly making my giggle. "You squeak when you laugh like that." David teased. "Well I wouldn't laugh like that if you'd stop doing that." David cleared his throat. "Remember what I said about joining?" He's voice tone was more demanding yet still teasing. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom tossing me on the bed him falling onto me with his hands at my head holding him up and his feet one on each side of my legs. I saw the devilish smile return to his face along with the craving eyes. I took a deep breath and laid my head back on the pillow letting him explore me and do what he wished, which made me yelp and laugh with pleasure at times. "David!" I screamed in agony. "Do you ever shut up? It doesn't hurt that much, you've already done it once how does a second time hurt more?" He sighed wiping the sweat off his forehead. I yelped as he continued as I tried to keep the screams of pleasure and of pain inside, but it finally escaped with me screaming his name making him conclude our sexual contact that we were so enjoying.

At the beach Paul and the others were having a little snack on a few teens they'd spotted surfing into shore. "When are they coming?" Marko asked with an inpatient sigh. "Not sure" Paul replied kicking a rock around in the sand. "Sorry we're late boys." I said walking their way with David by the hand beside me. "Heh what did you to do, get lost?" Paul laughed. "Very funny" I replied sarcastically. I stood at the edge of the sea facing the ocean with David's arms wrapped tight around me. "What to do…" Marko said bored. "Come back here you demon!" Ethan's voiced echoed through the tree. "What the hell?" I said turning around to see two twelve year old boys chasing something that had gotten away from them. They popped out on to the beach and saw us standing their. "Look more!" Ethan said with a grin. "Let's get them." Alex replied holding up his stake. "You kids better be heading home didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers?" Paul laughed. "Shut your mouth you blood sucker we know what you are." Ethan said charging at Paul who just tripped him. Ethan hit head first into the sand dropping the stake. "Ethan we're out numbered" Alex said running over helping him up. "Your right, but I think I know who their leader is." Ethan whispered pulling out another stake. "Die vampire!" He yelled charging at David who just slid to the side with me and watched as Ethan plopped back into the sand. We all laughed at the young boy's desperation and stupidity. "Come on Ethan we don't have a plan" Alex said with a sigh of lost hope. "So what, all we have to do is stake 'em that's easy." He replied standing up dusting the sand out of his brown hair. "Not when we're way out numbered." Alex said turning to count how many of us there were. "Five versus two isn't a fair match." He said looking to Ethan who seemed pissed off now not wanting to let the vampires go alive. "Fine" He said with a grunt. The two boys ran off down the beach then made a left into town.

We continued our night finally with a bonfire and sat around telling horror stories. Paul was hooked on this one story about a demon like creature that could transform into any person or thing and stole the souls of little kids at night. The story made us laugh at many parts where he had to add a little humor. We enjoyed the night at the fire laughing at Ethan and Alex to two boys that tried to "slay" us earlier. "I wonder who those two were after before they spotted us." I asked making myself comfortable beside David and Paul. "I wonder that to" Paul added pondering at the thought. "Couldn't have been him could it David?" He turned to David who lightly shrugged while placing an arm around me. "Anything's possible" He replied watching the fire. I scooted closer to him resting my head on his chest as he played his my hair lightly tugging on it. "You know what we need" Paul said standing up stretching. "What Paul?" Marko asked looking up to him. "Well what about some new clothes?" He looked to me, "I know Holli here is getting tired of that old t-shirt and jeans right?" I smiled, "Hell yeah" I laughed. David sighed at the thought of us running around a store trying on a million outfits. "Well go tomorrow night" He said getting up lighting a cigarette and placing it between his teeth. I squealed with excitement jumping up and hugging David who just shook his head and held the cigarette up so I wouldn't get burned while jumping up and down.


	15. Confirmed Dead

**Chapter 15**

_Confirmed Dead_

"Yes officer thank you for trying" Aunt Lace hesitated on the phone finally letting it fall into its residence. Shaking her head she sat down on the couch trying not to let Chase see her about to explode into tears. "Everything alright Aunt Lace?" Chase said glancing over to her from his comic. "Yes, yes I'm fine." She replied turning on the T.V. "What did the officer say?" He asked turning a page in the comic. "Oh… they said they'd keep looking." She lied laying her head back trying to relax; they had dismissed her claim and assumed that she was dead. The tears finally broke through their barricade and she started to cry uncontrollability. "Aunt Lace?" Chase jumped up and raced over trying to comfort her. "They said they dismissed it and proclaimed she is dead." Aunt Lace said between her outbursts. "It's alright" Chase said patting her head as she tried to get control of her emotions. "I'll find out what happened to her I promise."


	16. Trip To The Store

**Chapter 16**

_Trip To The Store_

It had been a year now since I had joined the clan, the carnival was coming back to town tonight, but we first made plans on getting some new clothes, the hard way. We parked the bikes in the alley beside Jon's Department Store and slowly walked in getting firm stares as we ventured back father to the men's and women's clothes. The boys fanned out scanning ever rack as fast as they could. I walked beside them to the women's side and started to browse around. "What's this?" I said picking up a dark green laced corset that came with a thin leather jacket. "I like it" David said from behind. "You do?" I said turning around holding up to my chest. He nodded and walked back over to Paul and the others who were speeding through the isles. I held onto the jacket and shirt and made my way over to the jeans. I spotted a pair of black skinny jeans and snatched them. I held them up and smiled, "Just what I was looking for." I said tossing them over my arm. "I'm going to go try these on and then look for some shoes." I said to David who nodded and oddly followed me. "Uh you do know you don't have to come?" He smiled following in sync with my steps. "I know, but I'm curious on how those will look on you." I sighed and stepped into the dressing room then stepped out a few seconds later in my new outfit. David's eyes wondered up and down saying nothing as if he was hypnotized. "Well?" I said twirling around once. "Looks uh nice" He coughed trying to clear his throat. I laughed and stepped back inside the dressing room to tear off the tags. "Ready" I said stepping back out leaving my old clothes in the room. "Shoes now" I said walking over to them picking up one after another displeased. "How about these" David asked holding a pair of black flat bottomed boots. I jumped taking them and sitting down on the seat throwing my raged tennis shoes to the side. I stood up and walked around with David watching my every move with a bulky smile.

"Your turn" I said with an evil grin and grabbing his arm then dragging him to the men's clothes. "Wow…" Paul and the others jaws dropped as the saw me in my new gorgeous outfit. "Don't drool on yourselves boys." I teased pulling David behind me to the collared shirts. "Here we go" I said holding a black buttoned up shirt to him then nodding. David groaned with somewhat embarrassment as I held up a pair of pants to see if they might fit. "You'll have to try them on" I said with a smile then dragging him to the dressing room. He stepped inside with the clothes I had handed him and sighed then got dressed. "Hehe looks nice" I said as he stepped out trying to fix the collar. I stepped over and helped him fix it then showed him to the mirror where he nodded accepting the new clothes or what he could see of them anyways. "How bout a new coat?" I asked as he ripped the tags off his new clothes. "Nah he said putting his coat back one." "Alright then" I replied smiling. "You looked sexy with that one anyway" I mumbled to myself. "You all ready yet?" David asked the boys who were trying to flirt with some young girls. "Sure are" Paul said pulling on his new leather vest. Marko smiled pleased with his outfit as well adjusting his new jeans and pulling his belt a little tighter. Dwayne made his way over to us from "talking" to one of the cashiers and we headed out with no one noticing we'd just stole more the a hundred dollars worth of clothes and accessories. We rode on down to the carnival and played a few games which we won with ease the hung out at the deck watching the large crowd walking up and down the carnival's path. "Oh god, David hide me" I said noticing Chase was making his way down to the deck. David stepped in front of me so Chase couldn't see me. "You're the guys that she met here before she vanished!" Chase screamed with anger charging at David beating his stomach, but didn't faze him. "Shouldn't you be looking for your aunt kid?" David said pushing Chase's head back making him lose balance and land on his butt. "What the hell was that for?" Chase yelped. "What a sec…" He said keeping his voice at a whisper noticing a smaller shadow behind David's. "Ah hah!" He yelled jumping behind David. I pushed him down and sprinted to the bikes; David and the others followed after me. "Holli slow down!" Paul yelled, but I ignored him. "Let's go" I said jumping onto David's bike. David sighed and motioned the boys to get on their bikes while he sat in front of me on his. "I'm sorry" David mumbled as we headed back to the abandoned hotel. "For what?" I asked, but he didn't reply. I watched the road wondering why he had apologized, David never apologized or anything, what could he be sorry for? Silence fell upon us as we finished our ride at last pulling in front of the hotel.

I pulled out the couch that I was finally was told it was also a bed and laid down with David behind me his arms wrapped around my stomach as we relaxed. "Go fish" Paul said with a faint smile as Marko drew a card. "What am I to do, he saw me." I said with a sigh of lost optimism. "Don't worry" David said kissing the back of my neck making my spine tingle. I flipped around on the bed till I was facing David face to face. "What to you desire sweetie?" His voice sounded a bit rough, but as sexy as always. "Nothing, nothing at all; I have all I want." I said as we laid sideways David using one arm to prop his head up while I hide my face in his coat. David smirked and placed his free arm on my waist and began to trace my jean line.


	17. Sorry Bro, She's One Of Them Now

**Chapter 17**

_Sorry She's One Of Them Now_

"I'm telling to truth I saw her with those guys at the carnival last night." Chase tried to explain to Aunt Lace who wasn't in the mood to listen to Chase's made-up stories. "Aunt Lace I'm not lying!" He said shaking his head. "I know it was her." "It's been two years now since she has vanished Chase just give it a rest already…" She said sitting down at the dinner table picking up a small sandwich and taking a bite. "But…" "Stop it Chase!" She shouted keeping her attention to the sandwich as Chase ran passed her down the hall into his room, which was across from where mine was. He laid on his bed looking through the hallway into my opened empty room. He got up wiping the tears of and walked over to my room and sat on my bed looking into the mirror. "What's this?" He asked stepping over to my dresser. "Blood?" He looked and the hand print on the mirror the tips of a few fingers had dried blood on them. He ran down the hall and out the door; "Blood… Those guys are vampires I bet." He shouted to himself as he made his way downtown to the comic book store. "Hey Chase, where have you been?" Ethan said patting Chase on the back. "Hey guys" He said with a faint smile. "Why haven't you been at school?" Alex asked picking up a comic and glancing through it. "Eh I've been having a lot to do since my older sister vanished." "Ah right" Ethan said shaking his head. "Sorry dude" Alex said tossing the comic and picking up a new one. "I found some dried blood on her mirror today." He said looking to the two other boys who looked surprised. "Really? How much?" Ethan asked tilting his head curiously. "Just a little on the finger tips." Chase replied picking up a comic. "Hmm odd that it's stayed there for two years" "Aunt Lace doesn't go into her room so it's the same as when she left it." Chase said turning the comic over. "I see" He replied nudging Alex in the side who turned around. "Do you think that it's them?" Ethan whispered as Chase went to pay for the comic. "Wasn't there a girl with them when we saw them on the beach?" Alex said raising an eyebrow. "Oh my god your right" Ethan replied walking over to Chase. "Do you have a picture of her?" Chase nodded and pulled out his wallet and handed him a small portrait. "I knew it!" He jumped to conclusions. "Sorry but you sister's a blood sucking monster now." He said turning around to browse the _Vampire Everywhere_ comics. "What?" Chase replied with a blank face. "You heard me" Ethan said tapping Alex on the shoulder. They started to walk outside till Chase hopped in front of them. "Vampires? Really?" He said shaking his head. "Don't believe me? What have you learned living here in Santa Carla Chase?" Ethan asked looking over to Alex who was busy reading his comic then paying his attention back to Chase who was in deep thought. "The one thing everyone keeps in mind here, vampires are real and the missing people aren't just a coincidence Chase if it was a normal person they would have already caught them." Ethan explained with a straight face.

They made their way to the carnival still talking about the rumors of Santa Carla. "So you saw her too?" Chase said amazed at the story Ethan and Alex told him. "Yup she was behind the clan's leader seems they had some chemistry going on." Ethan said handing the lady a ticket, she handed him a baseball and he threw it at the target missing by a mere inch. Ethan put his arms around Chase's and Alex's heads and they huddled up in a corner under the fairest wheel. "You see they trick you into trusting them then give you a glass full of the leader's blood which turns you into a half vampire." Ethan explained. "Then you start changing slightly day after day for example your reflection in a mirror becomes transparent." Chase nodded wanting Ethan to continue. "Well then they talk you into feeding so that you'll become a full blooded vampire, after that there's not saving them" Ethan said then Alex nodded. "There better off staked them." Alex said with a smirk. "I'm wondering if she's a true vamp yet or still a half." Ethan said taking a seat on the ground the other two sat on each side of him. The three continued chatting about vampire through out the night not moving once from there seats.


	18. Tell Me Where She Is

**Chapter 18**

_Tell Me Where She Is_

"This is ridiculous" Lance murmured under his breath in a harsh tone. "Have you seen them riding by or not?" He shouted at the young female holding her up by the neck against the wall outside of Jon's Department Store. "They came in and browsed some." The red head gasped in pain as Lance pulled her his grip tighter. "When?" He demanded. "A few nights ago" She replied gasping for air. Lance sighed, "Well you're worthless" He smirked and dragged her into the ally beside the store, her screams echoed through the dying town as he bit into her neck tearing threw her tanned flesh. Eventually he tossed the lifeless body to the side and made his way down the street sidewalk gulping the remaining blood in his mouth down his throat.


	19. Why Hello Brother

**Chapter 19**

_Why Hello Brother_

I dropped down from the ceiling and followed David into the main room where I greeted the others and sat down on the pulled out couch. I laid back on the couch feeling drained still; David noticed that I had an expression of pain and came and sat beside me. "You felling alright?" His face looked worried; ever since I had joined him I'd noticed David had changed slightly as we got had became closer and closer he seemed nicer to me then the others, maybe that was because I was he's mate? I smiled lightly looking up at him. "I'm alright just tired still." "I see" He replied. "David you might what to get out here!" Paul shouted dashing inside then back out. David and I stood up and slowly made our way outside to see three fourteen year old boys dressed in war paint two holding stakes in there hands. "Not again" David groaned harshly stepping in front of the pack. "There" Ethan pointed to me with his stake. "You were right" Chase sighed disappointed. I glanced across at Chase who just gave me a stare of death then turned away. I sighed and held David's arm waiting for the kids to charge at us. "What's the plan?" Alex said looking over to Ethan who was examining all of the vampires thoroughly. "Just follow my lead" He said stepping forward. "So I see you stole Chase's sister and made her into one of your own." Ethan said chuckling. David said nothing as Ethan came closer his stake hidden behind his back. "Go" David said softly just loud enough for Paul and the other two to hear. They nodded and pounced after the boys. "Come on let's go" David said turning around walking back inside. "Holli!" Chase screamed running after David as he and I went inside. "Give me back my sister!" He demanded running inside to see me standing there in front of David arms held out. I shook my head several times then lowering my arms to my sides. David smirked and placed his arms around my waist. "Sorry kid, but your sister one of us now" He said kissing the side of my face then looking to Chase who was furious.

"Chase?" Ethan looked around to see him no where in sight. "Let us go!" Alex shouted as Dwayne hung him on a tree branch by the back loop of his shirt; Ethan joined him a few minutes later. Paul and the others laughed at the boys as they tried to struggle free while inside Chase had his eyes on David pulling out a stake and rotating it in his hand. "Chase don't dare!" I screamed. "What is wrong with you Holli? He's a vampire doesn't that mean anything to you?" "Yes Chase It does greatly," I smirked with a demonic smile. "But I'm one too now and I love him, don't you understand?" Chase sighed lowering the stake to his side. "I don't understand." He said dropping to his knees letting the stake roll out of his hand. "What do you think you should do?" David's voiced hissed in my ear. I smirked widely, looking down at Chase my eyes reading him as he was completely vulnerable. David released me and I made my way over to Chase kneeling in front of him. "Why do you care what I do?" I asked him as he wiped the tears off his face then looked up to me. "Why, Why did you" He asked glancing over to David who was standing there watching. "You wouldn't understand, I adore my new life and I never want to go back." "But you have family" He said trying to not stare into my now dark shaded eyes. "Your not human anymore" He shouted pulling out a stake, I grabbed it holding it up in the air placing my thumb into the flesh of his wrist making him squeal in torment releasing the stake which fell at David's feet.


	20. Death Of Two

**Chapter 20**

_Death Of Two_

"Stupid ass vampires" Ethan yelled twisting around in the tree. "Where'd they go?" Alex asked looking around to see Paul and the others had disappeared. "Damn" Ethan replied shaking his head. "What's this?" Lance laughed as he walked up to see the two boys hanging from the tree. "Oh great another one" Alex grunted. "Heh looks like dinner's all hung up" Lance said jumping up onto the branch that held the boys. "Hey what do you think your doing up there?" Ethan said looking up in horror as Lance raised Alex up by the shirt. "Let go of him!" He yelled shaking around violently trying to get free, but it was no good Lance had already lowered his head and bitten down on Alex's neck making Ethan scream in agony as Lance tore into Alex's neck, he's blood dripping down onto Ethan's face. He spat out the blood that ran down into his mouth then began to jump up and down slowly making his shirt rip gradually. He managed to slip out of the shirt and land on the ground spranging his ankle in the rough landing. "Damn it!" Ethan grasped holding his ankle as he wept in misery. Lance snickered as Ethan tried to crawl away but couldn't go fast enough. Lance dropped Alex's body from the tree which landed in front of Ethan who shrieked in terror. "Now who's the hunter and who's the prey?" Lance said jumping off the branch and landing on his feet perfectly unharmed. "Well" He asked impatiently.

"What were you planning to do with that Chase, stab me?" I said pressing my fingernail deeper into his wrist, blood started to ooze over my hand and down his arm. David only watched in amusement at my actions, he seemed pleased that I hadn't turned on him like he thought I might have done. Chase forced me up where he tried to knock me into the wall, but failed miserably. In return I slammed him into the nearest wall with a long crack of bones. I grabbed his other hand forcing it upwards pinning both against the wall. "Would you like to see what I've become?" I smirked at him with an evil gaze. "David" Paul said dropping from a hole in the ceiling Marko and Dwayne dropped in after. "We have a problem" He said looking to David then his eyes widened when he saw me pinning Chase against the wall. He said nothing, and led David outside.

"Do you ever give up kid?" Lance said jerking Ethan into the air by the treads of his hair. "When do you ever learn Lance?" David said insensitively keeping his eyes on Lance and not Ethan. Lance threw Ethan to the side making him sit a stack of rocks which pierced deeply into his back. He gasped as blood started to escape his lips and run down his chin. He watched as Lance circled the other four vampires then lunging at each other. The fight wasn't merciful and lasted only a few minutes before Lance took advantage and pulled out a knife then stabbing Dwayne in the shoulder. Marko helped him remove the weapon then dragged him out of the way. "You all aren't worth my time" Lance said jumping back onto the top of the tree where Ethan and Alex had been hung from. He then jumped off the top and vanished in the distance. Paul walked over to where Alex was and saw that he was about gone so he bent down and ended his life painlessly. Ethan managed to open his eye slightly to see the boys walking off then he went out cold.

"You freak!" Chase cried trying to break one of his hands free. I transformed into my vampiric state. "Sweet dreams brother" With that I ended my own brother's life, now he would not longer be a pain in my own life, but a blood drained corpse laying on the ground. David stepped inside to see Chase leaned against the walk blood sprawled everywhere. He smirked and went over to the couch and laid back; I walked over and joined him wrapped tightly in his arms as he licked the blood off my hands and my mouth. Paul and Marko helped Dwayne inside as he was still healing from the deep stab wound. They helped him to the couch where they sat beside him.


	21. Alone, Or So You Think

**Chapter 21**

_Alone, Or So You Think_

The boys went out to get some things including something to clean up the blood stains on the walls; I had stayed home waiting for their return. I sat at the bar shuffling the deck of cards over and over before I heard a light thump from outside. I turned to see Lance standing coldly at me then grabbing my hands and ramming me into the wall. I jerked trying to break free, but he was much stronger them me. "No welcoming greeting?" He hissed bitterly at me. "Go to hell!" I shouted trying to move my legs, but he had them pinned down as well. "Let's have some fun shall we?" He sneered as he tried to kiss me; I turned my head and his kiss landed on my cheek. "Rejecting me I see" He sighed pressing me harder against the wall crushing my body the slipping his hands up my shirt. "Stop it!" I screamed pushing him off. He gazed at me with another smirk then he's eyes traveled up and down my body. At last I heard the familiar sound of the boys' motorcycles pulling in. "David!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Did you hear that?" Marko said looking over at David who had already got off his bike and was entering the hotel. "We'll meet again don't you worry your pretty little head off." Lance said knocking me to the ground; I looked back up, nevertheless he was gone. "Holli?" David said walking over to me. "What the hell happened?" "Lance…" Was all I say before I was out cold. David laid me on the couch then turned to Paul who shook his head. "You or even us can't fight him he's not like we remember." Paul said taking a seat between Marko and Dwayne at the bar. "What do you suggest we do them? Wait till he kills or kidnaps Holli?" David said slamming his fist into the wall. "I knew I shouldn't have left her here." He said blaming himself. "It's not your fault we didn't know he'd come back knowing she'd been here." I slowly regained conciseness and opened my eyes. "What are you all arguing about?" I said breathless. David turned his attention to me helping me sit up. "What did he do to you?" He demanded. "Nothing" I replied looking down. "He had to of done something Holli." He replied his anger rising. "You need to tell me" He continued forcing me to look at him. "He tried to, but didn't accomplish it…" I finally said coughing lightly. "That bastard!" David shouted jumping up furious. "We need a plan" Marko said, "But it will have to wait till tonight." We all agreed and David carried me to his room were instead of attaching ourselves onto the ceiling we slept together in the bed he had in the darkest spot of "our" room he's arms tightly wrapped around me as if he was guarding me from something or someone which I thought clearly of it being Lance.

The next night Paul brought Chinese takeout home and we sat around on the couches eating, well once I figured out how to use the damn chopsticks. They all laughed at me as I'd try to pick up a noodle from the box and it would just fall back in once I had almost got it. "I give up!" I said slamming the box and sticks onto the table. "It's hard I know" Paul said slurping a mouthful of noodles into his mouth. "Easy for you to say" I replied watching him eat. David shook his head and handed me a fork. I said nothing and grabbed the box dunking the fork in and scooping noodles into my mouth. I got up and went to throw my box away then turned to see David standing there. "Need to get some sleep Holli." "Yeah" I replied taking his hand. "Time to turn in" Paul said tossing his box across the room surprisingly making it into the trashcan.


	22. Not More Damn Vampires

**Chapter 22**

_Not More Damn Vampires_

"This the place?" Ace asked Ryona as she stood beside him. "That's what I've been told. Santa Carla." She replied crumbing a flyer and tossing it in the street. "What a boring town." He replied with a frown. "Well we're not here to sight see you know." Ryona replied walking over to a pay phone booth. "He's going to be pissed you know that right?" Ace said as she placed a coin into the phone then dialed a number. "I know" She said picking up the phone and holding it to her ear. "Ello?" A roughed voice answered the line. "It's Ryona, Aylen." "Ah Ryona..." Aylen said anxiously. "Any luck?" "No sir not yet" She replied uneasy. "Nothing?" He's tone raised. "Nothing at all" "How the hell have you not found anything? We know his in Santa Carla!" Aylen shouted into the phone. "I know sir, but he may be hiding, but no worries we will find him." "You better or you know the consequences Ryona, you and Ace both better find him or you're as dead as he is." "Yes sir" Ryona hung up the phone turning to Ace giving him a concerned look. "We need to find him" She said stepping out of the booth. "Yeah if only he wasn't such an ass and hiding everywhere the bitch can. He just scared of us." The two sighed and made their way down the street to the carnival.

"How the hell can they not be able to find him?" Aylen shouted slamming the phone down on the table. "Not sure dear" Melissa replied wrapping her arms around Aylen's neck. "Why do you always have to be so sexual at moments like this?" He laughed as he forced her into a long violent kiss slowly turning around and pressing her body up against the wall making Melissa gasp in pleasure. "You always do find a way to cheer me up my beloved Melissa." Aylen said trailing kisses down her neck. She giggled at his cold touch. "I'm only here to make you feel superior." She replied with a flirty smile. "That's what I love to hear." He replied leading her into an empty room.


	23. Bad News

**Chapter 23**

_Bad News_

"What? He's…" I'm sorry ma'am, but we found his body in a dumpster outside the beach." The officer said handing her Chase's wallet. "How? Why?" Aunt Lace asked taking the wallet in her hands. "I'm sorry" He replied walking away to his car. "This is my fault" She said to herself. "I shouldn't have let him go to the carnival." She made her way back inside and sat on the couch hugging his wallet crying. "What am I a post to do now?" She shook her head as depression took its toll. The phone began to ran, but she didn't move only stared at the warn wallet that had belonged to her beloved nephew, now taken from her from an unknown source same as she thought of her niece who they never found.


	24. The Truth

**Chapter 24**

_The Truth_

Ethan slowly regained awareness of his surrounding and crawled pulling his legs behind onto the paved street. After a half and hour he made it to the used to be home of Chase and Holli, crawling up the stairs he managed to stand up to knock on the door. Aunt Lace jumped up laying the wallet to the side the opening the door to have Ethan collapse in her arms. "Oh my god!" She screamed horrified. "Ethan?" She dragged him to the couch and laid him down then running to get the First Aid Kit from the bathroom. "Here this will help" She said placing a wet rag on his head and applying some ointment to his wounds then bandaging them. "What happened?" She asked as she saw him waking up. "Vampires…attacked us" He mumbled. "Vampires?" she tried not to laugh. "They killed Alex…and she killed him." She? Him?" Aunt Lace went and got a glass and filled it with water the gave it to Ethan who gulped it down. "Holli killed Chase" He said slowly sitting up. "What there's no way that…" She stopped as Ethan gave her a looked that gave her the note he wasn't lying. "They turned her into one of them and she killed him." Ethan said turning on the T.V. "But there's no such thing as vampires" Ethan shook his head. "Maybe not from where you're from, but here…there everywhere, a plague that can't be cured." Aunt Lace said nothing and sat down beside Ethan.


	25. Bounty: Dead Or Alive

**Chapter 25**

_Bounty: Dead Or Alive_

"Look over there" Ryona said pointing to a dark figure walking past the beach. "Let's go" Ace replied jumping up and running to the beach. "Nothing" He grunted. "There was someone here though, look." She said picking up a crumbled missing flyer and handing it to Ace. "Holli Rainz" He mumbled straighten the paper. "Seems he's after someone" Ryona said surveying the beach. "Why would he be looking for this girl?" He replied folding the flyer and placing it in his back pocket. "Not sure, but if we find her, we'll most likely find him." "And Aylen did say to bring him back death or alive." She chuckled. "I'd suggest dead then" He replied smiling. The two had always hated Lance along with the others in their clan. The only reason he was even in the clan was because Aylen was his brother without that he'd been dead along time ago.


	26. Uninvited Guests

**Chapter 26**

_Uninvited Guests_

"Well this sucks, there not home." Lance sighed as he glanced around the empty lair of David and his gang. "I'll just wait till the right moment." He said jumping up into a high tree that shadowed over the hotel. "That was fun" Paul cheered. "Best time ever" Marko added parking his bike. "You two are weird." I thought stepping off the bike. We headed into the hotel and relaxed listening to our new jukebox that Paul had gotten from one of his meals since he'd forgotten to pick up the other one we had found a while back ago. "When are they going to leave her?" Lance whispered to himself as he watched them from the tree. "Guess they learned from last time." He chuckled. "Gosh how many times are you going to win at this?" Paul said slamming his cards down as Marko laughed. Dwayne just shook his head accepting his defeat. "Looks like princess is asleep David" Paul said leaning over the back of the couch. David looked up giving him a harsh look making him back up. "She's just tired" He replied running his fingers through my hair. "Hmm?" I mumbled leaning my head up slightly off his lap. "Did I fall asleep?" "Seems so" David replied patting my head lightly. "What are we to do with Lance?" Paul asked spinning around and around in the stool. "Let's forget about that wannabe till we meet up with him again." David said annoyed that Paul brought the situation up. "Eh alright then" Paul replied standing up and jumping onto the other couch. "How bout some takeout?" He suggested. "I'd like some" Marko said passing out some cards to himself and Dwayne. "Do you want anything Holli?" Paul asked. "Nah I'm fine" I replied sitting up. "David?" "I'm alright at the moment" "Dwayne?" "Why not" He said holding his cards up so Marko couldn't see them. "Alright be back in a bit, anyone care to go with?" "Why not" Marko finally said, seeing David giving him the hint to go with Paul; Dwayne nodded and stood up after seeing the same stare from David. "Have fun boys" I said with a smile and the thought of me and David being alone once again made me wonder what he'd try and do.

Once the three had left David didn't say much, he just flipped through his magazine and stopped at times to ponder about something. I cleared my throat hoping he'd turn his attention to me instead of the stupid book, but he only ignored me making me sigh with grief. After a while of me just sitting there waiting for him to do something I gave up and walked over to the bar. "Where do you think you're going?" David demanded tossing the magazine onto the table then standing up. "Just bored" I replied turning my eyes back to see he had made his way over behind me. "Bored are we?" He laughed slightly as if he disagreed with me. "Now tell me how you are bored?" He asked turning the stool around where I faced him. He was much taller then I even with me sitting on the stool. I loved it when the guy is taller then the girl makes you feel protected and sometimes intimidated, but either way I loved it. "Shall I un-bored you?" David said smirking. "Hmm, I thought you said I was to obey anything you told me?" I teased. "Ah that's right" He laughed. "You got to be kidding me" Lance watched the two kiss. "Seems that's why he didn't want me stealing her from him." He sighed, but laughter quickly replaced it. "Shall I interrupt their little romantic night?" He asked himself. "Hell yes!" He shouted jumping down from the tree landing at the hotel's entrance. "Why hello, am I interrupting something?" Lance laughed as he entered stepping to the side and taking a seat at the bar. David and I parted and stared coldly at Lance who had his arms crossed impatiently. "Why the hell are you back?" I shouted at him pissed that he'd busted in on my moment; and I thought Aunt Lace was a moment killer. "Oh I'm sorry" He said standing up smiling at David who stepped in front of me. "Do use a favor and get the hell out of Santa Carla Lance." David said enraged greatly. "And why would I do that?" He shook his head. "Then I couldn't steal poor Holli here from you, now that wouldn't be fun now would it?" "Lance I swear you lay one hand on her I'll rip you apart!" David shouted.

"Shhh" Ace said as he and Ryona peeked into the hotel from behind a large rock. "There he is" Ryona whispered. "And that's… David?" Ace replied confused. "Look a girl" She said pointing to Holli who was hiding behind a pillar behind David. "I see now" Ace said as they watch Lance and David exchange harsh looks. "He's after her" He said standing up. "What are you doing?" Ryona said pulling on Ace's jeans. "What does it look like, I'm going after Lance." Ryona sighed and stood up beside him. "Alright Lance you're time hiding is up!" Ace shouted running inside Ryona behind him. "Ah why hello" Lance said turning slightly so he could watch both David and Ace. "Come to take me home I bet, Aylen misses his bother so much." He laughed. "Who are they?" I asked stepping out and beside David. "Just a bunch of vamps that need to leave us the hell alone and take this bastard home to L.A." David replied pulling out a cigarette. "Just let them talk, better not get involved just yet." He said taking a draw. I nodded and held onto David's arm as we watched the three argue. "You know exactly why he kicked you out Lance, and now he doesn't care how we take you home dead or alive." Ryona explained giving Lance a smirk as she said dead, that's the way she wanted to bring him home and only that way.


End file.
